Eadric's Story
by therealblondie11
Summary: Eadric's POV on how he became a frog.
1. Chapter 1

This is the most awful day of my entire life. All I wanted was a little plant. Not THIS.

I have come to several conclusions:

Bradston is the worst little brother in the world.

I probably shouldn't have criticized that woman's clothing.

I'm doomed to be a frog for life

I'm hungry…

I suppose I should back up a little and tell you my story.


	2. Chapter 2: My Doom

It all started when I met a young girl about my age. She was beautiful, and I thought I was in love with her. Silly me asked my little brother for advice.

"Well if you want her to know she loves you then there's only one way." He said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked impatiently.

He told me that I had to pick some strange herb I had never heard of on a night with a full moon. Then I had to make tea with it and give it to her. When she drank it all she would see her true love's face in the bottom of the cup.

Of course I thought this was true.

So I saddled my horse, Bright Country, and set of in search of this plant.

It was a long ride. I had to make a stop along the way to spend the night under an old tree.

I woke up bright and early the next day and continued my journey.

Finally after hours I came across a meadow and thought I would search there.

I was digging through the plants and when I looked up, there she was.

My doom.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fashion Disaster

She was probably the ugliest person I ever laid eyes upon.

She was stooped over with old age, her stringy black hair looked like a rat's nest, her teeth were yellow (Well what was left of them anyway), and she wore a terrible black dress that was three sizes too big for her and covered in mud.

I made a move to get away but I stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" She screeched.

I decided to show myself rather than run away with the possibility of her following me.

"It is I, Prince Eadric of Upper Montevista." I said. "May I offer some assistance in whatever you may be doing?"

"A prince, huh? Well I don't need any help from a prince. Why don't you just go be a busybody someplace else." She replied.

I couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. I am a prince after all.

"Excuse me madam but I was just trying to help." I said.

"Well you can help by going away. Go on, get." She snarled.

"Fine. I'll leave." I said. "Oh and before I go might I add that you really should get some decent clothes. You look simply hideous in that potato sack."

Boy, was that a mistake.

"_How DARE you!_" She yelled. "You're going to regret ever saying that to me princey!"

I started to run but it was too late, she had already started saying the spell. I was so busy running I only heard that last part.

_-A frog forever you shall be,_

_unless a princess kisses thee._

Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. It started in my toes and worked it's way up until it reached my head. I started to feel dizzy so I shut my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw a giant mushroom right in front of me. I started to rub my eyes when I realized they felt slightly damp. When I looked at them I was shocked. That witch had turned me into a frog!


	4. Chapter 4: Mosquitoes and Lily Pads

I blinked my eyes again, hoping I was just seeing things.

Nope, those were my hands, all slimy and green and, well… _froggy._

'_This is all Bradston's fault!_' I said to myself. _'If that little twerp hadn't told me to go search for some plant (which I questions even exists or not) then I would still be my handsome princely self.'_

While I was sitting on the mushroom, I realized something… I was hungry and I didn't know where to find food.

As if on cue, a mosquito flew by my head.

My tongue flicked out of my mouth instinctively.

I decided this was probably going to be my dinner.

I sat as still as possible until the little bug flew by my head again. At the last possible moment and flicked my tongue through the air, catching the mosquito I drew my tongue back into my mouth.

I figured bugs would taste like dirt, but this bug tasted salty.

I decided to go off in search of more mosquitoes. I came across a beetle instead. Repeating the same movements I had used for catching the mosquito I caught the beetle. This one had a crunch and a pleasant mixture of sweet and sour.

Pleased with my findings, I hopped off in search of water. Eating had left me pretty thirsty.

After wandering around for hours I came across a small pond in the middle of a swamp. It looked like a nice place to go for a swim in so I dove right in.

Until I was swimming I hadn't realized how dry my skin had gotten. I made a mental note to myself to remember to always stay close to the water. I didn't know what would happen if I went without it for too long.

After a few days I got the hang of being a frog. I even became friends with other frogs.

Even though I was supposed to be cursed, life as a frog was pretty nice. Except for when your friends got eaten. That part I could have done without.

I made my home on a lily pad floating in the pond. It was nice, just the right size for me to sleep on without worrying about rolling on my dragonfly wing collection. (Oh that's another thing, I started collecting the wings off the dragonflies I had eaten. They sure were pretty.)

And so began my life as a frog.


End file.
